


Midnight Swim

by Dragonitemaniac



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure
Genre: Gay, M/M, male inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonitemaniac/pseuds/Dragonitemaniac
Summary: Too hot to just lay about at the store, Harry decides to go to the pool where he sees Charaleet and....well something happens
Relationships: Harriham Harry/Charaleet
Kudos: 4





	Midnight Swim

In the city of Hagukumi, in a store called Beauty Harry a certain Harriham in human form was fanning himself to try and keep himself cool in the summer heat. “Man, I can’t believe it’s so hot today. If I had known that I would’ve joined the girls with Hugtan and go to the beach with them today.”

Harry complained as he was sprawled out on the sofa in the store as he had been stuck inside managing his store and selling loads of clothes to all the men and women that came in. He was glad that he got all that money as there was nothing wrong with getting richer and planning what to do next with it all, but if knew it would be sweltering hot today, he would’ve closed up shop for the day.

He looked over towards the window until a flyer on the table caught his attention, so he picked it up and had a look. “Oh, I remember this.” He was looking over a flyer for the new swimming area that had just opened. He just visited the place a few days ago with the Pretty Cures, so he was kicking himself for not remembering. This was able to bring some excitement that he forgot the heat so he could head over for a swim.Harry just grabbed a pair of swim trunks from the store without noticing what they were, but he didn’t care, he just wanted to cool himself down. After a couple of minutes of walking, he had reached the pool to see it all lit up and bubbly and was lucky enough to have anyone else there.

Or so he thought. 

He headed to the changing room where he finally saw that he had brought with him a pair of black speedos with him. “W-Whoops I didn’t mean to pick these up, but oh well, they will do.” He took of his jacket, top and jeans, then slipping into the speedos that fitted him quite nicely. He however didn’t take his gold chain off that was too dangerous for him to take off.

After exiting the changing room, Harry was ready to go for a midnight swim and finally cool down in the dreaded heat. Just when he was about to take a dip into the pool, when he noticed someone blowing up arm floaties, and someone familiar too. He snuck over towards them where he could finally see who it was. “Charaleet is that you?!”

Charaleet screamed in fright as he was snuck up on by the Harriham human. “H-Harry? What are you doing here?!” He fumbled about as he tried to hide the arm floaties behind him. “I’m here to cool down from heat. What are you doing here with arm floaties?” Harry questioned back at the former enemy, now turned internet star.

“I... ur…um…siigghh, promise me you won’t laugh or tell anyone about this ok?” Charaleet gave Harry a pleading look as it seemed to be quiet embarrassing for him to tell, judging by the blush on his face. “Fine fine, I promise not to tell anyone.” Harry relented, allowing Charaleet’s eyes to light up and grab Harry’s hands. “Thank you, thank you.” The blush appeared back on face. “Well the truth is… I don’t know how to swim.” Harry was trying his hardest not to laugh from finding out the ex-Criasu member couldn’t swim. “W-Why don’t you know how to swim.” Harry gulped down as he looked back at Charaleet.

“Well considering what happened with the future, I didn’t really have a chance to learn. All I remember was joining Criasu very early in my life, so I never did learn, but now that I am here in the past, I have a chance to learn.” He explained himself as he let go of Harry’s hand and standing up straight.

Harry could see why that would be a problem as he had time to learn how to swim before time froze in the future. He thought it over and guessed he could be the bigger and more handsome person in this situation. “If you want, maybe I could teach you how to swim. That way then you aren’t going to have to rely on those arm floaties.”

Charaleet’s face lit up once again from Harry’s proposal. “Really?! You’ll really teach me on how to swim!” His eyes twinkled as he looked at Harry. “Yeah, I mean it can be fun for the both of us and you don’t have to look ridiculous with those arms.” Charaleet blushed from the thought of being seen by someone else with them and chocked them away as quick as possible.

“Right then, let’s find something you can use to help with floating first, as we don’t want you drowning on your first lesson.” Harry said as he started to look around for something that Charaleet could use to help him. Charaleet however had a different idea. He grabbed a hose that was attached an air pump and slipped the hose into Harry’s ass without him noticing.

He gave a push on the lever on the air pump, slowly pushing the air into Harry and causing his skin to tighten and slightly push outwards, looking very slightly widened. It was just enough however for Harry to feel it affect him. “W-What are you doing to me?!” Harry turned back in surprise to see Charaleet grinning while pumping.

“What? You said to look for something that would help me float in the water, so then what better way to do so than actually using my teacher as my flotation device.” Charaleet reasoned as he continued using the lever to push air into Harry’s body. Harry felt a little weak in the knees as he could feel the air taking affect of his body and slowly making him look rounder, as he watched his own belly swell outwards with air. Instead of looking lean, he was looking like he had swallowed a buffet.

“Bbbrrpp!” The air was affecting Harry that he had to let some of it out of his body. “W-well if that was the case then you could’ve just asked me, and I would’ve helped you float.” He explained as he continued to watch Charaleet pump more and more air into him, swelling him out even further as his skin creaked slightly as the air was pushing his belly rounder and looking more ball shape than anything.

“It’s more fun this way tho, and well I heard about this floating around back at Criasu when I still worked there, so I just wanted to try it.” Charaleet admitted as while he talked to Harry, he was still pushing and pulling the lever to pump the air into his body. Creaking and burping as the air welled up in his body, Harry rested his left hand on his belly, being able to feel it swell under his hand and growing to the size of slightly larger football. “Bbrrpp!! J-Just ask next time ask if you wanted to do this.” Harry let a blush as he rubbed his belly slightly, whilst also growing a banner in his speedos, as he was enjoying it quite a lot, but not admitting it.

“Heheh, well at least it will be a swimming lesson to remember.” Charaleet teased as he was starting to pump a little faster now, as he wanted to get swimming, and maybe enjoying this quite a lot…maybe also starting to feel something for a certain someone. Harry grunted and burped once again as he felt his belly swelling and growing faster now. It was a little bit of a shock as he saw and felt it grow under his hand, creaking and squeaking as it bloated to the size of a basketball.

A redness was forming around Harry’s navel, as due to the amount of pressure and size Harry was, his belly button popped out into an outie and steam was starting to stream out of his nipples and ears. “Thanks for helping out! You’ll make a great pool~” Charaleet praised as he continued his pumping, slowing down as he could see Harry was getting close to the end. “N-No probluuUURP! W-when are you stopping.” Harry whimpered out, as squeaking and hissing sounds were emitting themselves from Harry’s body.

“Just a little bit more~” Charaleet smiled as he gave a few more tiny pumps until Harry’s swollen belly reached the size of an exercise ball. “There that should be plenty~” He said as he unplugged Harry from the hose and gave a little pat on his belly, which let out a low and hollow thumping sound. “I-I feel so full and overinflated Charaleet.” Harry whined as he stood himself up very lightly waddled over to the pool as he was so much lighter now and found it harder to walk.

“Don’t worry, once we’re swimming, I’m sure everything will be ok.” He encouraged as him and Harry got into the pool, and held onto him, allowing the swimming lesson to start. In the end the swimming lesson went swimmingly and Charaleet was able to learn a lot, even promising to do this again as they both had fun doing it and ending up with Charaleet laying on Harry and lazily allowing them to drift around the pool.

“This was actually kind of fun.” Harry admitted as he smiled at Charaleet. “It was, will you continue teaching me tho?” Charaleet asked. “Sure, I don’t see why not, I mean it was fun for the both of us.” Harry replied. “Why don’t you come stay at Beauty Harry for the night, I’m sure it’s closer than your place.” Harry suggested as the two so reached back where they started and climbed out, with Charaleet helping Harry out as he was still quite inflated. “Thank you, Harry, I’d love to take you on that offer.”

The pair walked over back to Beauty Harry where they rested for the night and chatted about a lot of things and grew closer to each other and maybe developing something more in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an episode from the Hugtto Precure series. Precure is my fav anime series of all time, so when given two hot men. It was bound to happen.
> 
> It's also based on this pic that me and my friend talked about when it first aired. https://www.deviantart.com/poqato/art/something-something-pooltoy-753800717
> 
> Feedback would be great thank you as it would really help improve my work


End file.
